You Are My Everything
by forlorn-devotion6
Summary: Zell is your average teenager; he gets decent grades, gets in trouble now and then...and he's head over heels for a fellow classmate. Exactly how long will it take for him to admit his feelings to her...and exactly how far will he go for her? ZellxOC
1. Meeting Her

Yay new story! :D Now for this one, it's all set in Zell's POV and is superr jumpy. It's kinda like...a series of oneshots that actually have a storyline xD Any question, please ask ^^ Enjoy and please show me that you like this ^^

* * *

The headmaster looked me over once more and sighed, "I hope that you'll behave yourself while you're here Zell. Your record says you're very...rambunctious..." I just grinned and thrusted a fist up, "No worries! I won't cause any trouble!" He smiled solemnly at me, "I'm going to hope so... Well, you have your schedule, your dorm information, and all of your belongings should be there already. Anything else you need?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Not that I can think of right now." The headmaster stood up, walked around his desk, and then stood in front of me as he held a hand out, "Then I wish you much luck Zell Dincht. I hope you get everything you need out of Balamb Garden." I grinned and shook his hand with slight force, "Absolutely!"

It turned out I had a single room, but it was sooo small... Either way, I put away all of my things and finished 20 minutes later. I looked down at my hands and tightened them a few times, "What do I do now..? Guess I could go check out that training area..." I smirked to myself, went to a nearby drawer, and got my gloves. I strapped them around my wrist and tightened a fist, feeling the leather squeak slightly. Grinning to myself, I left the dormitories and went in search of the training area. I passes the Quad, infirmary, cafeteria, library, and then finally ended up at the training area. I hung my arms down and mumbled, "I went in a complete circle..!" I shook my head in annoyance and went into the area.

I was amazed when I finally got in; the place was practically a jungle indoors! I checked out a nearby map; the area was circular with a forested area in the middle where the monsters dwelled, only to come out if they were looking for a fight. I grinned and thought, "Then come and get it!" I went one way and looked around cautiously, not wanting to get ambushed. Alittle while in, I saw a door to a separate room. I walked in and guessed it was a rest area...but... I yelled louder than I intended to, "THE HELL IS THIS?!" People clearly older than I was all broke apart from their partners and got blushed on their faces. I felt my own blush appear, "A-Ah..s-sorry..." I quickly got out of the room and sighed deeply as I continued through the area, "Well that was awkward..." I sighed again and kicked a stone on the ground, "I really would like a girlfriend..." I nodded to myself and smiled smally, "Yeah..! A girl who's...smart and...a great fighter and kinda quiet and shy and...pretty... With blue eyes and brown hair..!" I blushed as I imagined this dream girl of mine, but then was suddenly face-to-face with a plant like monster with four tentacles. I gasped and jumped back once as it tried to swat at me. I grinned and motioned a hand at it, "Come and get it you freak!"

A few punches later and it was down. I thrusted a fist up, "That'll show ya to mess with me!" But before I could continue my gloating, a huge T-Rexaur suddenly appeared. It swiped it claws at me and almost hit me...but I ran away before it could. I wasn't scared...there was just no way I could take that thing on..! I ran right outta there and down the main hall. I looked behind me, nearly expecting to see the T-Rexaur, but of course, didn't. I looked forward again but then gasped when i saw a person with a huge stack of books blocking their view. I cringed and couldn't stop, "Oh snap, watch out!" The person jumped slightly and went to move out of the way, but it was too late; we collided, causing us both to fall over and their books to go everywhere.

One of the book hit me in the head and I cringed and rubbed my head to ease the slight throbbing. I opened my eyes and cringed, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Ah! Your books are everywhere...and on your head..!" I couldn't help but smirk slightly as I leaned over and take the book off their head. I wasn't prepared for what happened next... I found out this person was a girl...a very cute one at that. Her black-streaked brown hair bangs covered her eyes slightly but the piercing blue of her eyes made her eyes hard to miss. Her face turned a light red and she said in a hushed voice, "N-No, it was my fault... I should have, uhm, watched where I was going..." I stared at her alittle more and then blushed slightly myself and quickly stood up to cover it up, "Naw, I shouldn't have been running, it was my fault. Here..." I held out a hand for her to take and she seemed alittle hesitant at first. But then she reached up and grabbed my hand and I pulled her up with ease; she was rather light. Without noticing I didn't let go of her hand, I stared at her alittle more. She wore a white long sleeved tight shirt with a tight black tanktop over it, a silver chain with a lion pendent, beige long pants, and black converse-ish shoes. Then I noticed she wore strange silver, red-trimmed bracelets on both her wrists, but they were kinda big.

Suddenly, her soft voice snapped me out of my trance, "O-Oh... I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm..." I cut her off, getting nervous suddenly, "Oh yeah! My name's Zell Dincht; I just transferred here today." I shook her hand with more force than I meant but she didn't seem to mind, "That must be why I've never seen you here before... Well, I'm Skye Leonhart and have been here...since I was 8." I didn't want to, but I released her hand and dropped my hand to my side, "Wow...what have you been doing here this whole time?" She glanced over to her side, "U-Uhm... I started going to classes when I was 12 s-so it's not too boring..." I blinked and frowned internally; she's acting like she's way over 12..., "Oh, so you're like...15 or 16..?" Skye blushed noticeably, "N-No..! I-I didn't mean to make it sound like that..! I'm only 13..." I sighed in relief, "Awesome, I'm 13 too! That means we could have classes together?" She looked away from me again; she really was shy..., "M-Maybe..."

I saw her eyes shift to the floor and to all the books around us. She sighed and knelt down and started picking them up. I blinked and knelt down next to her, "Here, I'll help. It's the least I could do." I saw a small smile appear on her face, "Th-Thanks..." She stared at the books on the ground but she didn't stop smiling. While I was picking up other books, I kept my eyes on Skye. She was cute...shy...quiet...she had the bluest eyes I've ever seen and long brown hair that hid her face more than it should. In the end, I held 6 books and she had 4. She nodded her heads down the hall, "I-I need to get these to my dorm..." I smiled at her and nodded, "Alright then, let's go!" She looked at me for a moment and then smiled smally, "Y-Yes..."

She walked ahead of me for a second and then I followed. I side-glanced at her and thought, "She's nearly everything I said earlier... I wonder..." I cleared my throat slightly, "S-So, why do you have all of these books anyway? Hope it's not for out classes..." She let out a quiet laugh, "N-No. You see, I'm sure it seems silly but...I'm very fascinated in magic, GFs, and junctioning... I want very much to extend my knowledge on all three topics than what they teach us here. I want..." Her voice trailed off as she starred blankly in front of her. But she never finished her statement. I guess I must've been staring at her because she shifted her eyes at me and flushed, "O-Oh... Yeah, see..? I told you it was silly..." I cringed slightly; that wasn't what I thought at all!! I shook my head, "No, that's not it! It's just...I've never met anyone so devoted to something they loved..." She blushed slightly and I ended up flushing at my own words; how corny..! But she smiled, "O-Oh...I see... W-Well, what about you? What do you wish to accomplish while you're here..?" I stared at her for second but then grinned, "To be a martial arts master and use those skills to be the best SeeD ever!" Skye stared at me blankly for a moment but then she giggled softly. I immediately regretted my outburst, "R-Right... Stupid..." She gasped quietly and shook her head, "O-Of course it's not..! You just sound so motivated and I guess I'm..."

Her voice trailed off again and she didn't finish her sentence...again. But I wasn't going to let that happen; I wanted to know what she was thinking, "You're..?" SHe stopped walking and I stopped too. Skye stared at the ground and then whispered, "I guess I'm just...jealous..." My eyes widened slightly, "Jealous of...me?" She flushed more and closed her eyes, "Of your assurance..." I rose an eyebrow, "Sorry...I'm not following." I felt so stupid and nearly gasped when she looked up at me with her eyes nearly glazed over, "You have something that motivates you and you sound so...confident... And I just feel like I lack...motivation...let alone confidence..." We stared at eachother for a few seconds but then soon realized it and looked away from eachother. I shook my head slowly, "My motivation used to be my grandfather but..." She turned her head back to me and blinked in confusion. I grinned and placed one of my hands on her head; her hair was really soft..., "But now YOU'll be my motivation Skye! And I hope that I can be your's!"

Her eyes widened and I was even shocked at my own words. I rubbed my neck and looked over to the side; the first thing that caught my eye was a sign that read 'Infirmary'. I blinked and turned around to face the other way; the dorm were all the way over there... I mumbled outloud, "We passed by the dorms..." I saw Skye speed walk past me and back down the hall, "H-How silly of us..." I had no choice but to follow her, since I had her books and all. We went through a few halls in the dormitory and got to a door, probably her room. SHe opened her door challengingly, since she still held her books, and placed her books on her desk. I didn't dare go into a girl's room and she probably sensed that and smiled smally and took the books from me, "Thank you very much for your help." She placed those books ontop of the other ones and I laughed slightly, "Y-Yeah, no problem. So, I guess I'll just..." I stopped, unsure of what to say...but also because of the fact that I didn't want to leave. I wanted to talk to her more; get to know her more...

Skye filled the gap, "Classes start next week so, uhm, maybe we'll get in some classes together..." I grinned at that idea, "Yeah! And I'm sure I'll see you around here before then!" She smiled and nodded smally, "Y-Yes..." I suddenly got an idea and turned to leave as I waved back at her, "Well, I'll see you around Skye!" She blinked and waved smally and I barely heard her whisper, "S-See you soon Zell..." I left the dorms and quickly went to the elevator then to the classrooms. I needed a computer...

Good thing these computers are open to the public...there was no way I could explain why I was using one. I logged on to a computer in the back row and was greeted by a message, saying something the lines of 'you're new so...here you go'. Turns out I get the GFs Quezacolt and Shiva just by logging on... I shrugged, "Already have Siren, so I guess more won't hurt..." Going to the student directory, I typed in 'Skye Leonhart' and two choices came up: Skye, but then another guy names Squall Leonhart. Maybe her brother..? But he wasn't of my concern right now; Skye was. I clicked on her name and saw her entire profile. I didn't want to read all of it, just what I actually wanted to know. Then, I found it: 'Grades' and 'Combat Rank'. I clicked on grades first. Since last year, she's taken intermediate training, intermediate magic and drawing, intermediate junctioning, managing GFs, honors trigonometry and a sparring class. My eyes widened at her grades: straight A+'s. But there was no grade for the sparring class...but there WAS a record of some sort. It read: 47/47. My mouth gaped open and I stammered out, "Sh-She's undefeatable..!" I now went to her combat ranking from before. I read off the listings in my head, "Title: Kunoichi. Weapon: Twin daggers. Specialties: Magic and junctioning. Limit Break: Ninjutsu. Weaknesses: n/a..?"

Skye has...no weaknesses... She's a genius, she's an outstanding combatant, she's amazingly pretty, she's so quiet, shy and innocent, her blue eyes are absolutely entrancing, and her brown hair is so soft and shiny... Skye has filled the requirements for my dream girl... Maybe...she IS a dream... Yeah...I can't just say I LIKE Skye just because she just HAPPENS to fit the part in my imagination... I stared at her profile once more, sighed, and then logged off the computer. I stood up and walked aimlessly out of the classroom. I didn't know where to go, nor did I really care. Strangely enough, the only thing on my mind was Skye. I stopped wherever I was and stared out blankly in front of me. What was I doing..? Why am I so intent on her now..? My heart started beating faster and I put a hand to my chest and mumbled, "Am I...?" I shook my head; of course I wasn't..! What do I, Zell DIncht, know about any of that stuff? Besides, I JUST met her... How can I be so sure that I'm...? But I'm not...right? I growled loudly, unknowingly catching a bunch of other students attention, and I yelled, "SCREW THIS! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"


	2. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ

***This note is EXCEPTIONALLY important, so please read all of it. Thank you!***

...Well...this is awkward...

I'm soooo sorry guys. I'm so bad at this whole updating thing, I know. But I'm finally on winter break from college and I've only now been able to sit down and write this author's note. And even over the summer I was working so much that I barely had time to breathe.

To start, I'd like to thank everybody who has continuously been reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my stories. This account is jointed with my core email, so every time someone does one of these things, I will undoubtedly see it.

And it really does brighten my day, every time. Some people have written such beautiful reviews that I honestly was considering dropping all of my school work and essays to just continue with my leisure writing. Alas...I have a GPA to maintain. So thank you to all of you, really. You have no idea how much what you say affects me.

But on a heavier note...I'm not going to lie to any of you. I am going to use this note to update all of my stories, but the same news affects them all: I am at a complete dead-end with my stories. I mean, I know exactly where I want everything to go, but I just...can't bring myself to segway my conclusions with multiple chapters. I just don't have the mentality or time to do it.

In addition, I'm working on two or three other stories that I am much more serious about...mostly one, in particular. So serious that I am considering talking to an editor of some sort if/when I get around to finishing it. But, before I do that, I'm going to upload what I have no far onto for other people's opinions. I'm going to do this in a couple days, since I only today have made an account there. So, if you guys like me at all as a writer/person, I would appreciate if you would check it out. Since it is not yet released, if you are seriously interested, please PM me or say in your review that you are interested and I will reply to you with the link to the story when it is uploaded.

So, at the end of the day, I guess what I'm trying to say is that...my stories will be discontinued. However, this decision is not _final_. Another option I am considering is writing one last chapter for each story, explaining, as the author, where I intended to go with each piece of writing. I am leaning more towards the latter.

I couldn't just...leave all of my dedicated readers hanging. And I certainly don't want to leave myself hanging. At some point in time, these stories meant the world to me. They kept me _sane_. Perhaps I've grown up from them...or perhaps I just have a serious case of writer's block that cannot be remedied. xD

...I guess that's it. Please review or PM me or whatever to let me know your opinions on all of this. If you're angry, let me know you're angry (but please be gentle, haha...) and if you're happy, sad, confused, etc...please let me know that as well. As I said, your words mean everything to me. There is still hope for these stories. Please don't give up on me...

Until next time, my friends.

-Skye


End file.
